Takao Kazunari's worst fault
by melamelindah
Summary: Takao Kazunari's worst fault, if you ask to a certain Midorima Shintarou, was that of attracting too much attention. Midorima/Takao.


**Hello :) My name's nisha and I'm new in KnB's fandom!**

**I started liking this anime/manga about two months ago, and then I completely feel in love with it. I love it because I love basketball –this is my seventh year playing basketball- and I love KnB's characters. My favourites at the moment are Midorima, Hyuuga, Murasakibara and Kise :3**

**This is my first story about KnB. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: **I'm really, really sad about this, but I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASKET. KnB and his characters belong to the wonderful FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI, who I admire and envy really much for creating such a beautiful world.

**Note: **This story is Shounen-ai, meaning BOYXBOY. If you don't like it, just don't read it.

* * *

_**Takao Kazunari's worst fault.**_

Takao Kazunari was childish and almost coquettish. An air-head. He would often talk without even thinking before, he would always drag him into the most absurdist situations (when he said things like "C'mon Shinchan, it'll be _fun_!", Midorima couldn't help but freak out) and he would make him do the worst figure.

But his worst fault wasn't any of these.

Takao Kazunari's worst fault, if you ask to a certain Midorima Shintarou, was that of _attracting too much attention._

Not that Takao did it on purpose, but how come someone could ignore such a beautiful–_darn, Midorima did not just think that_— idiot who always speak louder than necessary, saying embarrassing things?

Midorima didn't really care being at the centre of everyone else's attention, and anyway it was't something he could avoid or control: it was impossible coming near any basketball field without people recognizing him and during Shuutoku's matches everybody would talk about the "Kiseki no Sedai's magical three-pointer".

But one thing was attracting attention on a basketball field and one was doing it _in the metro._

"Nee, Shinchan, thank God your hair have such a brilliant colour! There's such a crowd here, I'm almost scared of losing you! I mean, it would be such a loss." Takao exclaimed cheerfully, a bit teasing.

"Do not call me with that ridiculous nickname." Midorima grunted. Takao ignored him.

"Say Shinchan…" Takao added after a while, thoughtfully. "If I get lost would you leave me here? You'd be capable of doing something so mean…" He smiled.

"I will leave you here if you don't shut it right now. You're giving me a headache." Midorima coldly replied.

"I'd bet" Takao commented as he looked distractedly at a group of gilrs who were occupied looking at them and then laughing between each other like silly gooses.

"You attract too much attention, Shinchan~ I'm so jealous~" He complained.

Midorima looked down at him and snapped "Takao… If you have to say bullshit, just shut up."

His companion shrugged and went to look out of the window, where only the dark walls of the gallery was to be seen while they were passing rapidly. Midorima observed him for a while and, only when he was sure Takao was not paying attention to him anymore, he let his eyes wander on the girls over there.

He noticed at the moment; it would often happen, anywhere they went.

Takao had the _Hawk Eyes_, sure, but regarding this kind of things he was somewhat blind: how could he not see that all those girls' attention was directed on _him,_ and Midorima had nothing to do with it? They probably didn't even know a single thing about basketball… They were simply admiring a beautiful –_darn, again_— guy.

Suddenly Midorima started to feel very irritated, as it would always happen in situations like that.

Nonchalantly he fixed his glasses as he always did –even though there wasn't really anything to fix- and stretched out his arm and his hand reached one of the supports near Takao, so that he was trapping his companion between the door and his own body. But Takao didn't seem to notice.

When Midorima's stop arrived, the green-hired guy grabbed his companion's arm and dragged him out of the train, taking him by surprise.

"Uh? What are you doing, Shinchan?" Takao asked, but behind him the doors had already closed and the train had already gone off leaving them there.

"EEEH?! And now when the hell will the last train pass? Darn, it's already so late!" Takao protested, pouting at Midorima because it was obviously his fault, but he would never say it in a loud voice –_Midorima was not really the tolerant type and, darn, he wanted to live after all._

Midorima, who was being silent since he got off the train, fixed again his glasses and started dragging him away. "Tonight you'll stay at my place." He said after a while, giving the back to his companion.

Takao blinked once, twice, awkwardly quiet.

"…say, Shinchan." He then voiced his doubt, playfully.

"Are you trying to monopolize me? You know, I have a social life apart from you…"

Miorima turned to him and sent him a killer glare. Takao backed up rapidly, sure that he was going to be hit that time too, even if he didn't quite understand why Midorima was angry with him.

"I'm sorry! _I'm sorry_!" He said at first, trying to save his own skin.

He knew it'd be better not to, but he could not help himself to ask "…but what did I do this time?"

As predicted, the question had as only result to make Midorima even more irritated.

_That darn idiot, attracting others' attention too much- _he'd like to shout those words to his stupid face, but if he did, Takao would have thought that he was jealous of him.

And Midorima Shintarou would never, never, admit being jealous of that noisy idiot.

Takao was still looking at him, a little scared but somewhat quieter, as he was still waiting for an answer to his question; he jumped a little when Midorima grabbed his shoulders and leaned towards him.

"I have already told you once, Takao." He stated coldly, just before their lips touched.

"If you have to say bullshit, then just shut up."

* * *

So. how was it? I hope to get your reviews, I will accept any suggestions or critics (as long as they are constructive ones, at least).

This story will probably have a sequel, so let me know if you like it or not!

Kisses **;**nisha

**N/A: I'd like to thank the people who helped me correct my mistakes. Thank you really much!**


End file.
